


Vibrant purple mix

by DawnAtSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, i don't know what the frick else to tell you, lil drabble, short but sweet, that's it thats the story, they frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnAtSky/pseuds/DawnAtSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They bite and scratch, they hurt and love, it's always one shift after the other, but somehow it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrant purple mix

It's almost too easy how much it fits, altogether like a perfect little bundle of cords. Blue and Red, twin trolls and one little greedy assfuck who's made his claim on both of them. Have a double-helping of Captors is only advantage of this little fucked up mess Karkat Vantas has tangled himself up into. Blue is Pollux, and he's the snooty blueblood keeping them all together and stable, and red is Castor, who goads KK on with each little snigger and unappreciative hiss.

All three of them profit, a bluered mess on the floor after yet another dual-quadranted session. Somehow the material pouring and mixing into their oversized pail looks surprisingly vibrant for it's purple color. Karkat hunches over Pollux, still recovering with bleeding bitemarks and lovenips all over (that, strangely enough, are indiscernible from the hatebites) and bruises from the long session. Karkat's a intense partner, and by the time he's done and just ready to fall over onto his mate all that energy's run off into the other two. Pollux had programs to code. Castor had to clean.

So when the sleepy bastard hissed and growled every time one of them tried to get up, they were once again fretting over a new stain they'd all have to throw their back out just to try and get back up the next night. Karkat wasn't moving, and the energy it took for both trolls to float each of them over to the coon knackered them both out as a result.

Castor would up winding his way around the warmth, legs tangling with his geneslime hatchling bro while Pollux's arms worked out the kinks in Karkat's hair. He fawned over him until passing out himself, leaving Castor to eat up the rest of the time licking away blood from his hatemate's injuries to prep them for the sopor slime. Karkat's too exhausted to care about the stinging of healing goop all around them, it's the best aftercare they're going to get tonight.

Tomorow he just knows will be as exhausting. When the tide shifts and Karkat has to go back to holding up twin dumbasses sputtering on their attempts at intimacy. When the balance shifts and Karkat's giving way more than getting, and they'll both wonder out loud why the fuck he bothers with them. It's a neverending cycle, but considering all the benefits, it's worth it.  

Definitely worth it. 


End file.
